Sparing Session
by Bubblenuggets
Summary: Rouge is doing some late night training before a rough mission. Just as she's about to finish up, she gets a visit from her partner who seems to lack confidence in her skills. Can she prove him wrong on just how strong she really is? Rated K for violence and cursing


"HIIYAAH!" Rouge the Bat shouted as she swung her leg at the punching bag knocking it off of it's hinges. Her ears drooped down as it hit the floor with a loud thud. That had been the third bag she went through since she started her training an hour ago.

She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. _I guess that's a sign I should call it quits. _The white bat glanced at the clock hanging on the left side wall of the G.U.N. training facility. _10:25pm. _Rouge ran her gloved hand through her fur which was now damped from sweat. _Yeah that's it for the day. _

Rouge had been training for a mission she had coming up the next day. It had been a while since she went on a mission like this, infiltrating one of the toughest crime organizations of Central City. Though it was not like she had much to worry about. Shadow the hedgehog was to be her partner on this mission. And with the Ultimate Life Form by her side, it was very unlikely anything would go wrong.

"There you are." A voice said from the entrance of the room. Rouge turned to look behind her to see the very black and red hedgehog she had just been thinking about. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed giving Rouge a very annoyed look.

He slowly began to approach her. "You were suppose to be home hours ago."

Rouge scoffed and crossed her arms. "What, you keeping track of me now or something?" She asked.

Shadow stopped moving when he was a few feet from her. His attention turned to the very beat up bag beside her. "You angry or something?" He asked her arching an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "No. Just figured I do a little training before our mission tomorrow. I've mostly been doing stealth missions lately, so I just wanted to make sure I was still at full strength."

"Heh" Shadow mumbled.

The bat glared at him. She didn't see what he found so amusing about her wanting to train. "Something you find funny, hedgehog?" She questioned.

The black hedgehog just shook his head and returned his arms to their crossed position. "No. no. I just don't think wasting your energy on something that can't even hit you back is a good way to test your strength. Besides, I'll be there, so odds are the fight will be over before you can even lift a finger."

Now the bastard was just mocking her and she was exactly amused. Shadow smirked as he saw the fire beginning to form in her eyes. She took a few steps closer to him. "What are you trying to say? You think you're better than me?" She slightly raised her voice to make Shadow aware of her irritation.

The hedgehog shrugged and replied "I know I'm better than you. That's no secret, Rouge. I am the Ultimate Life Form after all."

"You cocky son of a bitch! Let's see how tough you are without using any of your Chaos powers." Rouge shouted getting herself into a fighting position.

Shadow smirked and mimicked her pose. "I don't need my Chaos powers to beat you in a fight." He informed her.

The white bat had heard enough of the hedgehog's bragging. She made the first move for an attack charging at him. She swung a side kick at him, but he had vanished. "Damn." She had forgotten his speed in the heat of her fury.

Shadow had moved behind the bat and waited for her to stumble from her missed attack to make his own move. He grabbed her arm and tossed her onto the matted floor.

"Unf"

"What's wrong, Rouge? I'm not even using my full strength." He taunted her.

Rouge quickly picked herself up off of the floor. Shadow could practically feel the rage boiling within her and he couldn't help but smile. "Ready to give up, Batgirl?"

"Not even close." She waited for him to make the first move this time.

Shadow used his speed to move inches away from her, startling her. He swung a punch that would have hit her in the stomach, but she blocked his attack and took flight. Shadow raced to the wall and ran up it. He kicked off of the wall and attempted to ground her. Rouge smirked and round house kicked him away from her smacking him back into the wall.

While he was on the ground, the bat saw the opportunity to get another hit on him. She used a drop kick, but Shadow wasn't dazed for long. He grabbed her leg and threw her back onto the floor.

The black hedgehog stood above her. He saw how out of breath she was. She had enough, but her pride wasn't going to allow her to admit it. Shadow sighed and stretched out his hand to her, to help her up. "C'mon, Rouge. That's enou-AGH?!" The bat had grabbed his hand and dragged him down and thrown onto the mat beside her.

Rouge climbed on top of the confused hedgehog and pinned both his arms to the mat. Shadow could have easily thrown her off of him, but her face was literally just a couple of inches from him and it was distracting him.

She narrowed her eyes seductively and smirked. "Looks like I've won, Shadow."

He didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just stared into her sapphire colored eyes. She was stunning. He snapped out of his daze and smirked. "Yeah...looks like it." He mumbled accepting his defeat. He turned his face away from her to try and mask the redness forming on his cheeks.

The white bat grinned. "Aw what's wrong, Shadow. You embarrassed that I beat you?" She teased running her index finger through the white fur on his chest.

"No! You're ju-" Shadow cut himself off. He paused contemplating which one was more embarrassing, having to admit losing to her or having to admit that he lost to her because he found her to be incredibly beautiful. He shook his head. "Yeah we'll just go with that. You can get off of me now."

"I don't want to." She replied bring her face even closer to his.

Shadow was so nervous at this point, he was sure she could feel his heart pounding through his chest.

"Um...are we interrupting something?" A male voice had said from the doorway of the gym.

Both Rouge and Shadow turned their heads to see Commander Towers and Hope standing at the doorway. It was at this point that the dark hedgehog had decided to stop playing games with his partner and roughly shoved her off of him. Rouge gave him a nasty glare as he stood up. "No, Commander. We were just sparring." He mumbled.

Commander Towers smirked. "We heard a lot of noise coming from here and were concerned. But don't let us interrupt your 'sparring' if that's what you want to call it."

Hope giggled and followed the Commander out leaving the hedgehog and the bat behind. Shadow sighed his face now redder with embarrassment.

Rouge however was enjoying every second of this. She wrapped her arms around the black hedgehog's waist and pressed her chest against his back. "This was fun, Shads. We have to do this again sometime." She planted a long kiss on his cheek before releasing him. "Time for a shower and then sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, hun."

Shadow watched the beautiful bat walk away in front of him. He placed his hand on his cheek and smirked before following after her. _Yes, we do have to do this again sometime. _

**Author's Notes:**

So a little quick something I came up with after a drawing I did. I know it's kinda crappy quality, but like I said I did this really quick. Hope you liked it. You can find a link in my profile to my Deviantart page if you want to view the picture. Til next time.

I don't own any of the characters used in this fic.


End file.
